User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 15 - I Pick Choice D
Emilia: "What are we going to do? I don't want their world to look like that." Immortus: "And they claim that if we allow Bakugan and humans to interact again, Earth will be like that." Jade: "I don't believe them for a second." Phantom: "We can't risk Dyzekia attacking again. If they do, Scorch will turn the U.S. Army on us." Axel: "Not just the army, everyone on Earth!" Our Bakugan looked down at us. Everyone looked at me. The most difficult part about being a leader is making a difficult decision that affects every member of the team. Each person has their own opinion. Drago kneeled down and told me "I know you will make the right decision. I will stand by you all the way." Helios: "As will I." Jade held my arm. "Me too." Phantom: "So will the rest of us." Scorch: "TIme is running out. If you don't pick, we will." Me: "So my choices are A, B, and C. You forgot D." Parasyte: "D?" Me: "Yeah, D. Where we beat you all, get out of here, keep our names clear and remain the heroes we've always been. C'mon, everyone we go we're recognized as the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers, the Dimensional Heroes!" Scorch: "Wrong choice. We'll have to take the Fragments by force!" Me: "Yeah... no! Drago!" Drago transported us out of Drothkenoid's world of darkness. Trench: "We must go after them!" Parasyte: "No! This is the plan. We leave the humans alone but we ruin Masterz's reputation. Scorch and I will return to Earth and hack the government files." Scorch and Parasyte vanished. The other four remained there to train. Earth Every TV in the United States displayed a government message. Scorch appeared with his sunglasses but not the mask. "This is a message from the U.S. government. This boy is named Bradley Xavier Masterson." A picture of me appeared. "He and his friends in the following picture are to be considered incredibly dangerous. He goes by the alias of Brawley X Masterz. Their crimes are against humanity! This may sound strange but bear with me. If you see any of these people, call the police immedietely. Do not approach them. They will pretend to be good people but they are far from it." The broadcast ended. Parasyte: "Now that that's done, Masterz has nowhere on Earth to hide. Thanks to my friends Hack and Viranoid, that message is being broadcasted all over the world in all languages. Now what?" Scorch: "We have to get that message to other worlds too. All the worlds they have saved will go against him, I will make sure of it." This message appeared on the televisions of Vestal and over the skies of Neathia and Gundalia. As well as... New Vestroia My team and I appeared on New Vestroia. We thought the best place to hide would be the temple that Chance Dragonoid lives in because it is completely hidden. Then, we saw it in the sky. And we weren't the only ones. Drakohex: "Crimes? Dangerous? Don't make me laugh. Masterz and Drago are wusses." Dhrakon: "The Earthling people are a guillable and idiotic race that will believe anything the media tells them. I don't know who that person was but I can tell he wants to start a war." Drakohex: "So are we going to get involved?" Dhrakon: "We don't know who that man in the sky is. He could be an ally to us or an enemy. His eyes were concealed behind his sunglasses so we don't even know what kind of person he is. My best guess would be he's trying to ruin the name of Brawlekus in order to make everyone go against him, making it easier to take the Perfect Core or the Jewel Fragments, basically the same things we're all after." Drakohex: "Truly a stereotype." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ My friends and I spent forever pacing around in the temple. We were trying to think of a plan to clear our names, hoping our allies won't believe it. Me: "We gotta make sure our friends know it's a lie. Let's start with Gundalia. Immortus and I will contact Ryuji and Professor Felyx Murph. Jade and Emilia, make sure the Queen of Neathia knows the truth. Axel and Phantom, make sure Vestal's government knows the truth." Chance Dragonoid teleported all of us to our respective assigned planets. Gundalia When Immortus and I arrived, I immedietely called Ryuji. This was how he answered: "I can't talk! You have to hide! I'm considered a criminal for being affiliated with you!" Me: "Where are you?!" Ryuji: "Running, please don't come after me!" Me: "You don't honestly expect me to listen to that, do you?" After saying that, Immortus and I were surrounded by Gundalian soldiers. Each of them in armor, pointing their guns at us. Immortus: "I hope you have a plan." The B.E.C.B. are now fugitives and all their allies are as well. What will Dhrakon and Drakohex do? Will this series ever have another brawl again?!?! Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts